


Twaalf Keer Verliefd

by TirOrah



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TirOrah/pseuds/TirOrah
Summary: Twelve times Minna and Gertrud felt the spark of love in Den Helder.
Relationships: Gertrud Barkhorn/Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	1. 1st - Would you chase me?

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing 'Time', Road to Berlin hadn’t even been announced yet. Because of that, I decided to ignore RtB in that fic for consistency’s sake. But there’s no such restriction on a new fic, so here we go! 
> 
> My aim is to write a short Minna x Trude chapter for every episode of RtB. This may involve copious amounts of reaching, but whatever. Expect lots of teasing, blushing and heartwarming fluff. The title is Dutch for ‘Twelve Times in Love.’ 
> 
> Disclaimer: Strike Witches is the legal property of Shimada Humikane. I write fanfiction to pay homage to the source material and promote awareness of its existence. And for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

**1st - Would you chase me?**

It was a quiet day on the base of Saint-Trond: fair weather, no Neuroi sightings, and Erica being a pain in the butt as usual.

All right, so maybe it wasn’t entirely quiet.

Gertrud let out a long-suffering sigh as she and Minna escorted Erica along the airstrip. “Honestly… What were you thinking, sneaking off like that? We’re on the front lines!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Erica huffed and put her arms behind her head. “I just wanted to have a snack in peace.”

Minna gave Erica’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry, you’ll have your opportunity once we receive our next batch of supplies.” She smiled indulgently. “I may have requested some Belgican chocolate.”

Erica’s eyes grew comically large before she squealed. “Yay! You’re the best, Minna!”

Gertrud shook her head and mumbled something about being too soft, but her frown eased nonetheless.

They were nearly at the hangar when Erica’s head shot up and she stopped in her tracks. “Huh.”

Gertrud put her hands on her hips. “What is it now?”

“Up there.” Erica nodded at the sky. “Is that a Witch?” Sure enough, a white line cut through the air in the distance, obviously a contrail of some sort.

Minna crossed her arms in consideration. “So it is. It’s faint, but I can detect magic usage.”

Gertrud looked at her. “Any idea on who it is?”

“She’s too far away for an accurate read. But whoever she is, she’s heading in the direction of Antwerpen. I haven’t received any flight plans pertaining to that area.”

“Maybe someone’s going AWOL,” Erica said, nonchalant as always.

Gertrud almost rolled her eyes. “I doubt it.” She whirled on Erica. “And don’t even think about it! If that were you, I’d already be chasing you down.”

“This is curious.” Minna put a hand to her chin. “She seems to be flying alone.”

Gertrud nodded at the implication. “It might be an unplanned flight. We should check with headquarters.”

“I’ll phone them at once.” Minna turned to leave.

Gertrud turned with her. “I’ll come with you. Hartmann, you’re on stand-by in the hangar. And no snacking!”

Erica let out a moan of protest, but Minna smiled in gratitude.

* * *

They were almost at the office when Minna giggled. Gertrud looked at her askance.

“What is it?”

“Nothing at all.” There was a beat of silence. “I was merely ruminating on your words. You’d chase her down?”

“Erica? Of course. Desertion is a serious offense.”

Minna hummed thoughtfully. “And would you chase me as well, wherever I went?”

“…What?” Gertrud’s eyebrows were as high as they could go. “Why would I ever need to do that?”

“Oh, no reason.”

Minna said nothing further, but when they arrived at the office and Gertrud slowed down to allow Minna entrance ahead of her, she was in the perfect position to see the tiny, yet obvious wiggle of Minna’s rump. Minna’s eyes stayed on her the entire time, and there was a playful glint to them. Gertrud almost stumbled at a dawning realization.

“Come along, now.” Minna’s voice lilted teasingly as she beckoned her inside. “It may be time for a hunt, miss Pointer.”

Gertrud flushed a bright red, but she hastened her steps all the same.


	2. 2nd - Drop your mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re wondering: I work on these when inspiration strikes me, but 'Time' is still my main project. I already have quite a few of these chapters ready, as they’re easier to write, so I’ll be releasing them occasionally.

**2nd - Drop your mask**

Gertrud grunted as she carried yet another large crate of equipment into the hangar of their new base. It was a good thing she had strength augmentation magic. Usually, they’d leave this to the other personnel and their machinery, but with Antwerpen’s port destroyed and the plans for Operation Southwind thrown into disarray, Command was in chaos. They needed all the help they could get to set up.

Minna walked by with a smaller, yet heavy crate herself, her familiar’s ears and tail out; she was also using her magic to boost her strength. And she wasn’t the only one; almost every Witch in the Wing had already arrived, and they all had their familiars out as they scurried about the hangar.

The two of them set down their payloads at the same time. Gertrud blew out a breath and almost wiped her perspiring forehead with her sleeve, before realizing this would stain her uniform. She grumbled and dropped her arm.

Like clockwork, a towel appeared in her line of sight. She took it with a grateful nod. “Thanks, Minna.”

Minna gave her a fond look. “You’re welcome. Thank you for helping us with these.”

“Of course. I’m the only one capable of doing it.” She wiped her face and slung the towel over her shoulder. “Was that the last of them?”

“Yes, just a few smaller ones to go, but the others are taking care of those.”

“And the remaining Witches?”

“Mio is on her way; it seems she has some preparations of her own to make. And I sent Hattori to pick up Miyafuji. They should be arriving in a few hours.”

“Good.” Gertrud shook her head. “That girl… Flying that entire time with a faulty Striker. That’s…” Irresponsible. Foolhardy. Life-saving. “…impressive.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Minna’s tone was playful. “That’s not what you said to her the other day.”

She groaned; she knew where this was going. “Minna…”

“What was it, exactly? ‘To think, you’re having trouble with something like this’?”

“It’s not entirely untrue. If she’d had a well-maintained Unit, she could’ve finished it off before we even arrived.”

“Yes, I believe the same.” Minna touched her arm. “But really, don’t you think you should let down your guard once in a while?”

Gertrud shrugged. “They won’t learn anything if I coddle them.”

“There’s nothing wrong with showing your true feelings from time to time.” Minna’s hand slid down to hold hers. “Every day, you demonstrate to Erica and myself how attentive you are, and I believe it would be beneficial if you opened up like that to the others. Drop your mask a little, if you will. It’ll be good for you.”

A sigh. “Yeah. I’ll keep trying, it’s just not easy for me.” She paused, something clicking in her head. “And what do you mean, drop _my_ mask? What about you? I’m not the only one here who hides behind her rank.”

“…Pardon?”

She treated Minna to a patented raised eyebrow. “Every time we’re stationed somewhere new, you have them all line up so you can announce the reformation of the Wing. But we were officially authorized days ago.”

Minna looked dumbfounded. “Ah.”

Her expression eased. “I know what you really want to say: ‘Welcome home.’ You don’t have to hold that back, not with them.” She gave Minna’s hand a gentle squeeze. “We’re family, after all.”

Minna’s eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. Her cheeks reddened. Her hand went limp. And then she was pulling away and stepping back. “N-noted! Well! As-as edifying as this conversation has been, we s-still have much work to do! Let us make haste! I’ll unpack those crates over there. Please start on this batch.”

Gertrud watched her scurry away, astonished and intrigued. Huh. She’d never gotten the better of Minna like that before. Although she did as instructed, opening the first of the crates she’d brought in, she kept one eye on Minna during her work. Jittery hands; hitched breaths whenever she noticed Gertrud’s watchful gaze; an abashed flick of her wolf ears.

Well, well, well, looked like Gertrud wasn’t the only one who could be flustered. Fascinating, and incredibly cute. She’d have to try this more often.


	3. 3rd – Perhaps you could help me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly realized I hadn't updated the amount of planned chapters for this. Sorry! It's been a while since I've had to upload something completely new.

**3rd – Perhaps you could help me?**

Minna rubbed at her stiff neck as she approached the communal bath. This was certainly not how she expected their first week in Den Helder to go. First the delays, then Miyafuji’s magic problems, and now this. It seemed the Neuroi were already scheming to wipe out the 501st, and Minna had fallen for their ruse hook, line, and sinker.

How embarrassing. This was hardly the first time they’d encountered Neuroi decoys; she should’ve known better than to believe she was wise to their tactics. Miyafuji and Hattori’s bravery was commendable; if not for their help, there would’ve been no other resource but to face the enemy by herself. And though she was confident in her skills, the battle would’ve been hard-fought. There was a reason pilots flew in pairs.

She shook her head as she strolled into the changing room. At the end of the day, she and her girls had once again thwarted their nemeses, and that was cause for cheer. She was immensely thankful for these peaceful moments, where she could simply unwind and bask in the accomplishments of her Wing. To that end, she stripped off her uniform, plucked a towel from the rack to wrap around herself, and headed into the baths proper.

Only to stop in her tracks as the door swung closed behind her. One of the lights was on, and the shower below it was occupied.

Trude turned in the cubicle, her chest and midsection hidden by the door. “Oh, Minna. Good to see you.”

“Trude,” she said simply. “I didn’t expect to see you here at this hour.” In general, no one utilized these facilities at the end of the day.

“I worked up a sweat chasing that Neuroi, so I figured I’d rinse off before ending the day.” Trude regarded her kindly. “I can hurry up if you want. You like your privacy, don’t you?”

She did. But if it was only Trude… “No, it’s all right.” She headed to the pipes affixed to the wall and turned the valve to heat up the bath.

Trude visibly hesitated. “Are you sure?”

She chuckled. “Yes, please take your time.” Given the length of their collaboration, Trude had probably seen her naked more often than anyone else. And, perhaps it was time to move past this reluctance to bathe with the others.

The bath was warm soon enough; she discarded her towel and sank into the water with a sigh, eyes closing. Heat worked its way into her body, unwinding her muscles and relaxing those persistent knots. She dipped her head beneath the surface and emerged with slick hair, ready to be washed later.

Her eyes opened and she gazed in the direction of Trude’s steamed-up cubicle. “Good work today. I’m not certain if I told you as much yet.”

“I don’t see how I did anything notable. It was the three of you that intercepted the Neuroi heading for our base.”

“You kept your end of the situation in order and gave clear, precise instructions to your subordinates.” She ran her hands through her locks. “When I asked you to help keep things under control, that was precisely what I meant.”

Trude didn’t say anything at first. “Thanks. I’ll keep doing my best. Although…” There was a grumble. “I still have my work cut out for me with some of them. You’d think Yeager and Lucchini would at least respect my new rank.”

Minna smiled. This was so like Trude. “It’s not your rank they respect. It’s you.”

“…You think so?”

“I know they do.”

Trude sighed. “I guess you’re right. All things considered, the ribbing could’ve been worse.”

Minna didn’t doubt that.

“Do you think Miyafuji will recover anytime soon?”

She frowned at the forlorn inflection in Trude’s voice. “I honestly can’t say. Even so, you know her; she won’t stop until she’s able to protect the world again. As for how long that might take, I believe that all we can do at this time is hope for the best.”

“Hope…” The shower turned off with a few residual drips of water. “At least we have that. You’re right, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

Minna turned her gaze to her arm as Trude exited the shower, enough to keep her form in her peripheral vision while giving her the privacy she deserved. She expected Trude to bid her a good night and leave her to her own devices, but her friend lingered halfway between the showers and the door to the changing room instead.

“Minna?”

“Hmm?”

“I was relieved. That everything turned out well. When I realized what was going on…”

“Shh, I understand.” Minna turned in the water and rested her arms on the edge of the bath, her chin on top. She was careful to only look at Trude’s feet. “I’ll always ensure everyone comes home alive. You know I will.”

“I do. But…I guess I couldn’t help it. I’ll always worry about you.”

Minna’s melodious laugh reverberated around the chamber. “Likewise. I think that’s our hallmark by now, don’t you agree?”

There was a low chuckle. “Good point. Anyway, I’ll leave you to it. Have a good night.”

Minna opened her mouth to return the sentiment, but the words stuck in her throat. Impulse struck, and she voiced that instead. “Leaving so soon?”

Trude about-faced. “Yes? I know you don’t feel comfortable with…”

“I was considering that, and truth be told, it’s a challenge I should overcome.” Minna’s eyes rose slightly, to ankles and the slightest hint of those muscular calves. “I wonder if I need to be eased into it. Small steps, so to speak.” She extended her palm in invitation. “Perhaps you could help me?”

There was a slight intake of breath and an awkward shuffle of those feet, but when Trude took a step closer, Minna knew with delight and relief that her entreaty wouldn’t be denied.


	4. 4th - Our girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Road to Berlin is finally over. I’m going to miss it, but what an amazing experience it was! Here’s to you, my girls.

**4th - Our girls**

By the time Gertrud returned from her talk with Lucchini, most of the others had already left the mess hall and the table was free of dishes.

Only Minna was still present. She eyed Gertrud over the rim of her steaming teacup. “How did it go?”

Gertrud took a seat and picked up her cup. The tea was hot; Minna must’ve refilled it for her. “It went well, I think. She seemed to understand.” Lucchini was many things, some of them incomprehensible, but she was also easy to read. Gertrud could work with that. “She went to see Shirley. I thought it best not to follow.”

“You’ve done well.” Minna smiled into her cup. “Though I must confess, I never expected you to volunteer. What brought that on?”

Her gaze strayed to the new insignia on the lapel of her uniform. “I had to help. It’s my responsibility to watch over them now.”

There was a titter from Minna, but when Gertrud looked her way, Minna had already refocused on the newspaper in front of her. Gertrud decided to follow her example, sipping at her tea and enjoying the last of her break.

It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes when voices materialized in the adjacent hallway, followed by a flurry of footsteps. Shirley and Lucchini rushed into the room, immersed in rambunctious conversation. Gertrud turned in her seat and pointedly cleared her throat; the two troublemakers stopped in their tracks.

“Oh, hey!” Shirley grinned at them. “Didn’t expect you guys to still be here.”

“I see you’re running and making noise in the halls again,” Gertrud said, though she couldn’t bring herself to put much bite into those words. They both seemed okay. Good.

Shirley laughed and rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry, sorry! We were talking about Rapid and got carried away. Anyway, Lucchini said there was apple pie?”

Lucchini nodded vigorously. “Yeah! And it was super yummy.” She zipped to the table, but let out a whine when she came to her seat. “It was right here! Where’d it go?” Her eyes narrowed at them. “Did Yoshika eat it all?”

Minna burst out laughing. “Oh, my! No, I believe she’s had quite enough for one day.” She wiped away a few mirthful tears. “I left your pieces in the refrigerator. Oh, and there’s still tea left, if you’d like some.”

Lucchini made a face. “Blech, tea?”

“There’s a batch of hot cocoa for you, of course,” Minna said with a reassuring nod.

“Yay! Me first!” Lucchini ran off to the kitchen, but stopped and pivoted when she reached the doorway. Her hand shot up in an energetic wave. “See ya later, Barkhorn!”

“Huh?” But Lucchini had already disappeared through the doorway.

Shirley chuckled. “And there she goes.”

Gertrud shook her head. In one ear and out the other, it seemed. When would that girl ever learn to slow down? She heard Shirley’s footfalls and assumed she was leaving, but Shirley came over to her instead, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the unusual gesture. “What is it?”

“Thanks.” The expression Shirley wore was more mellow than Gertrud could ever remember seeing. Shirley gave her a nod and lightly clapped her shoulder, then strolled after Lucchini.

Gertrud watched her go with a bemused look. She hadn’t expected such a thing from Shirley. And since when did Lucchini even like her to begin with?

There was a scuff of wood on carpet and then Minna was there, leaning against the table next to her, with her arms wrapped around her middle and her legs elegantly crossed. “It seems everything turned out all right, didn’t it?”

“Looks like it.” Gertrud let out a breath. “I’m glad. Lucchini’s a good girl.”

Minna tilted her head. “She is, isn’t she? In fact, I like to think all of our girls are.”

She nodded, then did a double-take. “Wait, _our_ girls?”

“Yes, our girls.” Minna’s tone was gentle, as it often was, but there was something more to it this time, something new, soft, affectionate.

Gertrud’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. “O-oh. Our…” She considered the concept for a moment, and her lips curved into a smile. Their girls. She liked the sound of that. “Yeah, they are.”


	5. 5th – Watching over me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi! I’m sorry about the delay; I haven’t had as much headspace to write recently, and I completely forgot to update this as a result. I do want to thank all of you for the kudos; it’s nice to know people are enjoying my work!
> 
> Most of the characters didn’t even appear in this episode, so this chapter is wholly inspired by the relaxed way Minna sat in that chair of hers. 
> 
> I’ve looked at the furniture in Minna’s office (because of course I have) and it seems she didn’t have a sofa there until Episode 6, when one of the three chairs seen in Episode 5 was replaced by it. For this chapter, just assume it arrived after Perrine left.

**5th - Watching over me**

Minna sat back with a fulfilled sigh. Another day was coming to an end, one where they held the line while Command scrambled to adapt Operation Southwind to the new circumstances. That wasn’t progressing too well at present, but they weren’t out of the fight yet. With three Hives defeated, the nations of the world were becoming emboldened, more certain in the Neuroi’s eventual defeat. More support was coming in by the day, leaving only their greatest obstacle: logistics. Antwerpen’s port was far from rebuilt, and there were no other ports of sufficient size to deliver their new troops and matériel to. That meant spreading cargo over multiple countries, and Minna knew enough of international diplomacy to know collaboration on that scale was difficult at best.

But hope remained. She’d been surprised to receive the call from Nederland’s leaders, but there’d been no doubt in her mind when she accepted their request. If there was any chance they could obtain additional support, especially from a country specialized in naval transport, Minna would seize it with both hands. She couldn’t go herself, of course—the Wing needed its commander—but it just so happened they had one Witch who was experienced in diplomacy, especially concerning matters of nobility. This evening marked the end of the first day of Perrine’s mission, and while her initial report wasn’t wholly optimistic, Minna believed in the three of them. They’d find a way; they always did.

That was why she had no qualms about resting for a spell, here in the privacy of her office, the new sofa comfortable and soft, and the teacup between her cupped hands nice and warm. The curtains were drawn, and she’d turned off some of the lights to give the room a cozy feeling. She breathed in and smiled at the vestiges of a floral scent in the air; she’d always loved roses. It made her happy, to know that no matter where she went, she could always rely on her flowers to keep her grounded after a hard day’s work. Her eyes closed, savoring the quietude…

…and opened again a moment later, as a familiar knock sounded on the door. “Come in, Trude.” Speaking of things that kept her grounded.

One of Trude’s eyebrows was already raised when she stepped inside. “How did you know?”

“My magic, naturally.”

Trude nodded. “Ah, right.”

Minna hid a smile at Trude’s instantaneous acceptance. It was true that her Perception magic was never entirely ‘off,’ so to speak, but it wasn’t as potent in its dormant state as everyone seemed to believe. That was a misconception, but one Minna never corrected, as it granted her some advantages, not least of which these small joys she loved to indulge in.

Trude was still standing at attention, so Minna beckoned her closer. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

Trude stayed where she was. “Actually, I was making my final rounds and thought I might as well file a few documents while I was up and about…” She looked between Minna and the paperwork on the desk.

Ah, the archives. Trude always did love those musty old places. “At this hour? And aren’t you training Lynne to take over for you?”

“I am, but I thought I could…just for a while…” Trude trailed off. “I guess I miss it. I’ve been the archivist for years.”

Ah, change. “I understand how you feel. When I was put in charge of a Wing for the first time, I never imagined how different it would be. You don’t want to know how many hours of sleep I lost back then. Sometimes I wished I’d never accepted the position.”

Trude seemed to relax. “You’re a natural, though.”

“And so are you. Don’t sell yourself short—you’re already adapting to your new duties. It merely takes a while to sink in.” Minna patted the spot next to her. “Now, come, relax a while. It’ll help, I promise. Would you like some tea?”

There was an audible exhale from Trude as her shoulders loosened. “Sure.”

Minna poured her a cup and sank into her seat once more, savoring her beverage and her new company. Her mind wandered, processing today’s events and what she expected in the days to come. But she also indulged in other thoughts, much more pleasant ones. Saturnalia was coming up in a month’s time; it would likely be their first chance to celebrate it as a group. She made a mental note of looking into decorations and some special treats.

And Lucchini’s birthday was a week after that. “Hmm, I wonder what Lucchini likes…”

“Lazing about, mostly,” Trude answered like clockwork.

Minna giggled. “I mean as a present, silly!”

Trude blinked. “Oh, right. The twenty-fourth?”

“Correct. We missed it the past two years, so it’ll be nice to give her some gifts this time.”

“I’ll give it some thought. And we should ask Shirley about it too. She knows Lucchini better than any of us.”

“I agree.”

They settled into silence again. Minna took another sip of her tea, and it suddenly occurred to her that Trude hadn’t done so at all. She turned her head and noticed Trude’s eyes were slightly narrowed, seemingly riveted to…her cup? Not the tea in it, but the porcelain itself.

“Trude? Is something the matter?”

“Huh? Oh, no.” Trude carefully raised her cup, peering at it. “I’ve been wondering. When did we get these?”

“The ceramics?”

“Yes.”

“Those arrived as part of our initial supplies.” Minna watched her carefully. “Why do you ask?”

“This pattern.” Trude’s fingers traced the gold-colored rim, then the blue rectangles with the fluffy clouds inside. “I thought it was coincidence at first, but I’m given this cup every time we have tea or coffee. How did that happen?”

So, the secret was finally out. Mirth fluttered in Minna’s chest at the chance to share at last. “Because I chose it for you, of course.”

Trude’s gaze snapped to hers. “What? How did…when…” Something sparked in those eyes. “That’s why you took so long on last month’s supply run! You were shopping for this.”

Minna puffed up her chest and raised her head just a bit, triumphant at her friend’s incredulous expression. “That I was.”

“You said you were looking for new stationery!”

“Oh, but I was.” She attempted not to sound too smug. “It just so happens that I took extra care to select these while I was away.”

Trude looked at her cup again. “You sneaky devil,” she said at last. “Has anyone else said anything?”

“Lynne did ask why we didn’t have matching sets, but no one else has mentioned it yet. Either they don’t care to bring it up or they believe it’s happenstance.”

“Hmm.” Trude finally sampled her tea. “So you chose these specifically for us?”

“Indeed.”

“Then I have to admit, I’m curious. Clouds? Those could just as well apply to any of us.”

“Oh? I thought they suited you well.” She made sure Trude’s focus was on her before she winked. “Soft, soothing, beautiful every single day. And they’re always watching over me.”

Trude’s eyes went wide like saucers. “I…huh?” She turned away quickly, but the blush creeping into her face was exceedingly noticeable. “Honestly, Minna…” she mumbled. “How am I supposed to respond when you say something so sappy?”

Minna giggled again, but said nothing. It was enough to hear the happiness in Trude’s voice, clearly audible despite her best attempts to conceal it. And it was enough to merely observe when Trude, after pouring her another cup, settled back in her seat—but closer than before. Minna sank into that peaceful sensation, content with the warm cup in her hands and the shoulder touching hers.

It would be some time before Trude cleared her throat. “I-I think…” Her voice was quiet, and with the way her face was still a little flushed, there was a shyness to her demeanor that was nothing short of adorable. “I think roses are beautiful too. I really like having them around.”

Minna shifted and allowed their legs to touch. “I’m certain they’re ecstatic to hear that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal motto: When in doubt, assume Minna did it. She likes making an effort for her girls, after all! 
> 
> And although I didn’t start this chapter with certain details in mind, I like where my thoughts ended up. Minna strikes me as the kind of person who delights in small things, and to take every chance at happiness she gets.


	6. 6th – She did WHAT?

**6th – She did WHAT?**

Now then. Minna took a seat on her plush office chair and tidied the paper in her hands. It was time to go over the reports of her Wing’s most recent sortie. Usually, she requested such records to be submitted on the same day, but the Witches in question returned late due to the distance between Den Helder and Hamburg, and truthfully, Minna hadn’t felt like pressuring them. Miyafuji in particular was exhausted, and Erica had weathered two nights in the forest. They deserved a respite.

She went through all four reports with diligence. Trude's came first. As always, her writing was clean and the report immaculately filled out, describing everything in great detail and even providing an analysis on the Neuroi she’d fought. Excellent, even if it did require two sheets of paper. Next up was Hattori, whose account was equally factual, though perhaps leaning too much toward the concise. Minna chuckled at that; the new girl was still a bit stiff, and it showed in everything she did.

Erica’s report, on the other hand, was a collection of lazy scrawls and half-hearted information. Minna sighed at the blunt wording; her old friend was much too candid at times. She made a mental note to review it together with Erica later. And lastly, she arrived at Miyafuji’s report, who…well, she always did her level best. Miyafuji was rather poor at giving exact units and descriptions, but Minna always enjoyed perusing her personal notes, as they often read like an enthusiastic letter. Like this passage, for instance. Why, Minna could almost imagine the girl’s voice as she read: ‘Barkhorn-san dropped her guns and flew at the second Neuroi…’

Goodness. She sat back and rubbed at her eyes. Was she already so fatigued as to be seeing things? Surely not. She tried again. ‘Barkhorn-san dropped her guns—’ Inconceivable. Trude would never… She lifted the paper to her eyes.

* * *

In the hallway outside, a lone radio operator was whistling a jaunty tune to himself as he headed to the communications tower for his shift. Boy, what a life he had. He’d been assigned to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing’s base only a few weeks ago, and it never ceased to amaze him how smoothly everything went. He hadn’t spoken to many of the Witches, but all of them looked like good people. His whistling picked up as he neared the door to the Wing Commander’s office. What a lovely woman. She seemed the kindest of them all.

The poor fool was new and clueless. He couldn’t be blamed for scrambling back against the opposite wall when a furious roar shook the door in its hinges: “She did WHAT?”

* * *

Left, right, right, down the stairs, another left, and an unbearably long walk down the corridor. Minna stomped to the sauna with all the grace of a hulking bear and threw open the door. Trude and Erica flinched in surprise and turned to face her, Trude almost dropping the hammer she was using to help with repairs.

“Squadron Leader Gertrud Barkhorn,” Minna said tartly, “you’re to accompany me for a debriefing immediately.”

Trude looked bewildered. “A debriefing? But we already…”

“Right away, please.” Minna felt a vein throb somewhere around her forehead.

Erica leaned against the wall with a grin. “Nihihi, you’re in trouble!”

Trude set down her tools. “Of course not. Minna probably—”

“You are.”

Trude’s face fell. “I am?”

Oh, for pity’s sake. There were times when Trude’s obliviousness had its charm, but alas, this was not one of those times, so Minna simply took her by the hand and dragged her out.

“H-Hey! What are you—”

Erica called out a cheery goodbye and Trude stammered out more protests, but Minna paid no mind. Trude had some explaining to do.

* * *

Fingers interlaced, back straight, her gaze at its most piercing. The perfect incensed interrogation stare, designed to send grown men running for the hills. “Miyafuji’s report held some intriguing details.” Minna kept her voice perfectly neutral. “Care to tell me why you engaged a Neuroi with your bare hands?”

Trude, standing at attention, at least possessed enough common sense to look sheepish. “A-ah, well, you see…”

“Yes?”

“I…the Neuroi.” Trude breathed out and tried again. “It shed its weight, so I did the same, to match its speed. And…” Her face reddened slightly. “I-I was caught up in the moment.”

Minna sighed and dropped her stern mask, leaning back. “As I suspected.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you.”

“You insane, reckless, wonderful woman.”

Trude gawked. “Excuse me?”

“You heard what I said.” Minna finally allowed herself a smile. “I understand. You took a great risk, but I trust you to make sound judgments. Be sure to inform me in person next time, all right?”

“I will.” Trude’s posture relaxed. “Does this mean I’m not in trouble?”

“Considering the extenuating circumstances, I believe leniency is in order. I’ll ask Miyafuji to rewrite her report. However.” Minna fixed her with a sly look. “Perhaps some sort of lesser compensation would be appropriate. A voluntary service, if you will.”

“A service? What kind of service?”

She made a show of stretching her neck and rubbing at her shoulder. “All this paperwork does put a crick in one’s neck. You may volunteer to address that.” There was a fleeting pause. “And should the effort cause you to break a sweat, you have my permission to remove any article of clothing you desire.”

Trude stared at her with wide eyes. And stared. And stared some more. Finally, her professional stance broke and she doubled over in laughter. “Minna!” She straightened again, but her shoulders still shook with residual chuckles. “If you wanted me to give you a shoulder rub that badly, you only needed to ask!”

Minna shrugged. “What can I say? I seize the opportunities I’m given.” And if that meant she could get another look at those well-defined muscles, well, she wasn’t one to complain.

“I’ll say. Okay, I’ll help you. But on one condition.”

Minna’s eyebrows rose. “And what would that be?”

Trude shot her the most brazen smirk she’d ever witnessed from her. “You’ll return the favor afterward.”

This time it was Minna’s turn to laugh. “Oh, you! I must be a terrible influence. But very well, you have yourself a deal. Now then…”

She crooked her finger in a beckoning gesture, and soon she felt strong hands working magic on her shoulders. She quickly grew hot at the touch despite her earlier boldness, and wondered with a gulp if her clothes would be the first to go.


	7. 7th – I wanted to be the one

**7th – I wanted to be the one**

There was a distinct lack of eye contact in the mess hall this morning. Gertrud took her seat and studied her fellow Witches with a deadpan look; sure enough, none of them returned her gaze. Their breakfast was spent in near-silence, and when the meal was over, they all dispersed to fulfill their duties like professional soldiers.

Unbelievable. This is what it took?

Gertrud shook her head as she marched to Minna’s office. No matter, she had important tasks to attend to. Paperwork needed to be filled out and filed; schedules drafted, supplies requested and reports sent. Ugh, the reports. She would’ve dragged her feet at the thought if she wasn’t so disciplined. This was going to be the most embarrassing report of her career, and that included the Neuroi bug attack, and that time a third of the Wing wandered into Romagnan caves in search of some far-fetched treasure, and the incident with Erica stealing part of Lucchini’s uniform…

…Really, what was up with this unit, anyway?

She knocked on the door to Minna’s office and waited for confirmation before she walked in. Minna was at her desk as usual, already busy with one of two stacks of paperwork. Gertrud pulled up a chair and started on her pile. They worked together in amicable silence at first, content to focus on work, but when the time came for Gertrud to submit her own account of yesterday’s events, she couldn’t help a cringe. Still, she had a duty to perform.

She cleared her throat and handed over her report to Minna to sign. Minna eyed it with sheer distaste, and Gertrud sighed. “I know, but let’s get it over with.”

“…Agreed.” Minna skimmed the report, signed it, and placed it in her outgoing tray. “And let us hope we’ll never have need to speak of it again.”

Gertrud doubted that; to her knowledge, something like this had never happened before. There would be an inquiry. “Hopefully they’ll find out what it is,” she said instead.

“Yes. And _then_ we’ll never speak of it again,” Minna said primly.

Gertrud raised an eyebrow at Minna’s body language. On the surface she appeared calm and collected, but working with her for years taught Gertrud what to look for. That twitch of her brow, the irate smolder in her eyes, the way her pen trembled in her tight grip...

Come to think of it, Minna hadn’t looked her in the eye during breakfast either. “You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Minna’s brow twitched again. “I’m perfectly all right.”

“Look,” she said kindly, “you had no way of knowing they weren’t themselves.”

Minna slumped in her chair. “They were still exhibiting strange behavior. I should have picked up on that at the very least.”

“We were all caught off-guard.”

“You fought back.”

“I had forewarning. You, er, went for Erica first.” She grumbled at the memory. Erica’s response had been the most shameful of all, how she’d thrown herself at their cursed compatriots and rolled over at the first chance of…of…Gertrud still didn’t know _why_ she’d done it.

Minna made a face and rolled her shoulders. “Please, don’t remind me. Living with this is horrid enough.”

Gertrud understood. Yesterday was…disastrous, to say the least. Their memories were intact when they all awoke from the artifact’s spell, and those memories were nothing short of disturbing. She shuddered at hers. For a while, she’d believed herself to be in control. She’d taken charge, instructed Miyafuji and Lynne to hide.

She should’ve known they’d be waiting for her in the hangar.

That image came back to her: trapped in an inert Striker, swarmed by her friends, and Minna… She blinked at a strange detail. Minna. She’d been at the head of the pack. And admittedly, her recollection of that exact moment was muddled by chaos, but she distinctly recalled only one pair of hands on her chest. Minna’s groping fingers, and her forbidding glare to the others, who held back…

She refocused on Minna, ears burning; saw Minna blanch, and then her entire face coloring red enough to match her hair.

“Minna!” she squeaked. “Did you…g-g-grab…”

Minna let out a pitiful groan and put her head on her desk, covering it with her arms.

Gertrud made a strangled noise at the unspoken admission. “W…what…” Her chair tipped over as she shot to her feet and slammed her open palms on the desk. “Why?”

A tiny voice came from the pile of arms. “I don’t remember.”

“What? Don’t lie to me. We all remember everything!”

“And we were possessed.”

Gertrud shook her head. “That’s not an explanation. I heard their accounts too, remember? Nothing like this happened to anyone else. You singled me out!”

“…No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did!”

Minna’s head shot up. “All right, fine! It’s true! I wanted to be the one! I didn’t want anyone else to touch you, all right? I wanted you all to myself!”

“Oh. O-okay.” Her mind reeled as she tried to comprehend this.

Minna moaned and returned her forehead to her desk. “This is so humiliating.”

“Well, yes, but also…” She coughed. “I mean, I don’t know, I feel…” She searched for the appropriate term. “…flattered?”

Minna glowered at her through disheveled red locks. “Come now, you don’t need to make excuses for my sake. I’m well aware it was unseemly, even though I was…” She grimaced, “…not in control at the time.”

“I’m just saying, if I had to choose anyone to, er…” She blushed at the mental image, “…touch me like that, I’d want it to be you.” Why in the _gods_ had she just admitted that?

“What?” Minna slowly straightened in her chair. “Do you truly mean that?”

Gertrud nodded, too mortified to speak, both at the situation and at the surprisingly stimulating thought of a scantily-clad Minna initiating physical contact.

“I see. I…I appreciate the sentiment.” Minna’s eyes flitted around. “And should our positions—I mean roles! If our roles were to be reversed, you’d also be my preference.”

“G-good to hear.” Gertrud tugged at her tie. “Permission to never speak of this again?”

“Granted.” Minna exhaled forcefully and brushed back her hair. “Let us continue. Time waits for no one.” She set about to neaten her desk.

Gertrud followed her lead, and soon they were once again absorbed in their work as if nothing had happened, with one difference: now it was Gertrud who couldn’t bear to make eye contact.

Still, she thought as Minna said something to her in a tender tone, at least this incident had a silver lining.


End file.
